Deklaracja semestralna
Deklaracja semestralna - wybór przez studenta przedmiotów, które będzie realizował w kolejnym semestrze studiów. Deklaracja jest składana poprzez Wirtualny Dziekanat i składa się z kilku etapów. Lektoraty są przydzielane odgórnie (w zależności od wyników matur), ich wybór nie jest częścią deklaracji semestralnej. W przypadku wychowania fizycznego deklaracja składana jest w wyznaczonym innym terminie, niż dla pozostałych przedmiotów. W deklaracji należy wybrać tyle przedmiotów, by łącznie na koniec semestru zostało zrealizowane 30*n punktów ECTS (n to liczba zrealizowanych semestrów). Oprócz tego poszczególne przedmioty podstawowe należy zrealizować najpóźniej w określonym semestrze studiów. I etap deklaracji Celem I etapu deklaracji jest zebranie informacji dotyczących liczby chętnych na poszczególne zajęcia. W tym etapie studenci deklarują swoje preferencje co do przedmiotów, które będą realizować w przyszłym semestrze. Liczba miejsc na danym przedmiocie jest zwykle zbliżona u wszystkich wykładowców, natomiast w przypadku dużej liczby chętnych do danego wykładowcy może zostać zwiększona. Na podstawie punktów uzyskanych w rekrutacji na Uczelnię (I i II semestr SL) lub średniej z ostatniego semestru zakończonego przed deklaracją (III, IV, V i VI semestr SL) jest tworzona lista rankingowa. Student zostaje zakwalifikowany na dane zajęcia, jeżeli pozwala na to jego pozycja na liście rankingowej osób zainteresowanych tym przedmiotem. W przypadku niedostania się na przedmiot, jest on albo usuwany z deklaracji albo zostaje przydzielony inny wykładowca, u którego wciąż są miejsca (w przypadku przedmiotów podstawowych). Deklarację na semestr letni wszyscy studenci składają w trakcie trwania semestru zimowego. Deklarację na semestr zimowy aktualni studenci składają w trakcie trwania semestru letniego, natomiast kandydaci na studia składają ją we wrześniu. Giełda przedmiotów Na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem giełdy publikowany jest wstępny plan zajęć. W Wirtualnym dziekanacie jest też udostępniana informacja, na które przedmioty student został zakwalifikowany. Giełda przedmiotów umożliwia zmianę: * wykładowcy z przedmiotu podstawowego, * grupy ćwiczeniowej z przedmiotu podstawowego, * grupy ćwiczeniowej z przedmiotu kierunkowego. Jeżeli student zadeklaruje chęć zmiany, a inny student będzie chciał się zamienić w drugą stronę, to system automatycznie dokona wymiany. Korzystając z giełdy przedmiotów, student może zlikwidować kolizję dwóch przedmiotów bez konieczności zrezygnowania z jednego z nich (np. poprzez zmianę kolizyjnej grupy ćwiczeniowej). Z giełdy przedmiotów mogą korzystać jedynie osoby, które uczestniczyły w pierwszym etapie deklaracji. Na Facebooku istnieje grupa poświęcona zgłaszaniu chęci zamiany grup - SGH - giełda przedmiotów. II etap deklaracji Ten etap deklaracji składa się z dwóch części. W pierwszej części uczestniczą jedynie osoby, które mają jakieś kolizje. Mają w tym momencie czas na usunięcie kolizyjnych przedmiotów (ewentualnie zmianę grupy, jeżeli są dostępne miejsca). Po zakończeniu tej części system automatycznie usuwa wszystkie kolidujące przedmioty. W drugiej części istnieje możliwość dopisywania się do uruchomionych przedmiotów w miarę wolnych miejsc, a także możliwość wypisywania się z przedmiotów kierunkowych i swobodnego wyboru. W tej turze nie ma znaczenia średnia ani punkty rankingowe. Pierwsze osoby, które zgłoszą chęć dopisania się do przedmiotu zajmują miejsce. Tura ta jest udostępniana najpierw dla studentów składających deklarację na V/VI semestr, potem na III/IV semestr, na końcu na II semestr (w przypadku I semestru drugi etap deklaracji odbywa się we wrześniu). Na końcu deklarację składają osoby, które nie uczestniczyły w I etapie. III etap deklaracji W tym etapie mogą uczestniczyć wszyscy studenci. Istnieje w nim możliwość dopisania się do przedmiotów w miarę wolnych miejsc (na tej samej zasadzie co w II etapie, ma znaczenie kolejność zgłoszeń). Studenci toku "0" (obcokrajowcy, którzy przyjechali do SGH na wymianę zagraniczną) mają możliwość dopisywania i wypisywania się z przedmiotów. Dopisywanie się do przedmiotów za zgodą wykładowców Dodatkowy etap deklaracji odbywający się na początku semestru studiów. W tym etapie można zaznaczyć chęć uczestnictwa w przedmiocie wraz z uzasadnieniem. Wykładowca prowadzący zajęcia może wyrazić zgodę lub odrzucić prośbę. Wypisywanie się z przedmiotów Zgodnie z Regulaminem studiów student raz w czasie trwania studiów, najpóźniej na miesiąc po rozpoczęciu zajęć, może wskazać przedmiot, którego niezaliczenie nie będzie miało wpływu na zaliczenie semestru lub roku studiów. Można wypisywać się jedynie z przedmiotów nieobowiązkowych. Nie istnieje możliwość wypisania się z przedmiotów podstawowych, obowiązkowych przedmiotów kierunkowych, lektoratów i wychowania fizycznego. Nie można wypisywać się też z przedmiotów powtarzanych, będzie to skutkowało brakiem możliwości zaliczenia semestru. Wypisywanie się z przedmiotu można zrealizować poprzez Wirtualny dziekanat, wchodząc w zakładkę Kasowanie przedmiotu. W przypadku przedmiotów rozpoczynających się w połowie semestru należy złożyć podanie z prośbą o wypisanie, w podaniu należy się powołać na §22 pkt 10 Regulaminu Studiów. W tym przypadku nie istnieje możliwość wypisania się elektronicznie. Linki zewnętrzne * Poradnik deklaracji semestralnych 2016 * Deklaracje semestralne - studia licencjackie * Harmonogram składania deklaracji semestralnych - studia licencjackie * Instrukcja składania deklaracji semestralnej na studiach magisterskich 2016 * Deklaracje semestralne - studia magisterskie * Giełda przedmiotów * Instrukcja składania deklaracji - studia magisterskie Kategoria:Sprawy studenckie